The PokéPuff Girls
by PokeShipper4EverMore
Summary: Pokémon/PPG crossover. Based off MY ideas given in reviews for BubblesBoo's Truth or Dare II. Gimme ideas to fill in the spot held by TO BE CONTINUED. I wanna add meat to the story.


PokéPuff Girls Part 1-Merry Mamas

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium, who after finishing their first day as third graders, were sitting home. They received a surprise when Delia and Professor Oak came to visit. Professor Utonium meanwhile was out with a woman that his daughters knew very well.

"So, girls, how is the eternal youth potion your father is working on?" Professor Oak asked.

"Actually, Professor Oak, he's perfected it, and it has been about a month now. However, it is not eternal youth; it just gives you an extra 30 years of life, and in women, delays menopause for another 30 years. It's ready for u..." Bubbles said.

Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane (told you it was someone they knew very well) walked in, seemingly on cue, in furious make out mode. Ms. Keane, however, was not Ms. Keane anymore. A little more than a year ago, she and Isaac, better known as Professor Utonium, resolved their cat opinion problem, and decided to give their relationship another chance. 8 months later, both realized they were deeply in love and had a lot in common. Professor proposed on a sunny day at the beach, and Karen Keane excitedly accepted. The following month, they were married, and the girls were the flower girls and maids of honor, as their super speed allowed them to do so. Ever since, the lovely couple has worn their wedding rings so everyone can see them. However, today, on this glorious mid-September Sunday, Professor and Karen Utonium looked their happiest.

"Why are you guys so happy? You look a little too happy today, much more than usual." Buttercup asked.

"Karen sweetie, would you like to tell them? I mean, you're the one most affected!" Professor Utonium said as he gazed at his beautiful, smiling wife.

"Okay," Ms. Keane said, walking over to sit down on the couch. "Girls, Professor Oak; your father and I have something very exciting to tell you."

"What is it?"

Isaac walks over to sit down on the couch and join hands with his wife, while Karen has her left hand over her stomach. "Well….I'm pregnant!" Karen screams.

"Really?" the girls said simultaneously. "That's great! Mom, Dad, congratulations! How far along are you?" They fly over to their parents who expect their first younger sibling

"A week, actually, don't you remember all the noise coming from our bedroom?" Their father adds, holding his wife's hand.

"Yeah, we do, but if you think about it, who couldn't? We have always wanted a little brother, for Dad's sake, because he always had us girls to play with, and we are rarely home, fighting crime and all, so we are very excited. What about you two, considering you are the parents, how do you feel?"

"I mean, I've always wanted to be a mom, after falling in love with the right guy, and getting to motherhood the old-fashioned way, by becoming pregnant through intercourse, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it! When we found out, your father remembered that you were created when he had no wife, thus no kids. But he swore that he would never forget his supergirls!" Karen explains.

"That is very swell!" Bubbles said.

"WAS THAT A PREGNANCY JOKE?"

"Yo mom! Control the swings!" Blossom says.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Professor Oak, meanwhile, has been married to Delia for a little more than a year. Delia heard the news while she was in the bathroom, vomiting. She was taking her own pregnancy test, of which her husband was completely unaware. Delia became host of her own cooking show, Mimey as her co-star, called Cooking with the Mime, soon after Misty and Ash started dating. After marrying Samuel, her episode ideas came from him. By season 3, her ratings were best, creaming Rachael Ray.

"Sammy sweetie, there's big news you really should know."

"Delia, honey, what is it?"

"Let this do the talking." Delia did a backhand pass with the pregnancy test to her husband.

"Deli, you're pregnant. Oh this is wonderful; we're going to be parents!"

Professor Utonium walked into the hallway with two bottles of the 30 year-life giving potion, one for Sam and the other for Delia. "Congratulations you two." **A/N: in every story that features ElderShipping, Professor Oak will always find a way to make himself look, and function, younger.**

After chugging down their bottles, Delia says, "Thank you, and congratulations to you two as well. I heard everything from the bathroom."

"Thanks and congratulations. Oooh, how about, as fellow mamas-to-be, we buy each other's maternity clothes, and clothes for the babies? I think it will be fun!"

"I think so too. In fact, I will be back soon. I still have to tell Ash about this great news." Delia says, hand in hand with her husband, father of her child.

"Alright, see ya!" Karen says, while her family has their hands on her stomach, excited for the upcoming arrival.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

"Hi sweetie!" Delia says at the door of Ash and Misty's home in Viridian City, which came free after Ash and Misty accepted the Gym Leader position there. Their now 16-month-old son, Gregory, was sleeping in his crib.

"Hi Mom! What are you doing here? Weren't you over in Townsville visiting the Utoniums?"

"Yes we were, but Ashy, do you remember; shortly before your father died he and I were planning to try for another child?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"Well, here comes your little brother! I am pregnant! Only two days along but still, I'm having a baby!"

"Oh Mom congratulations! I am so excited! I'm finally going to be a big brother!" Ash says, hugging his mother and stepfather. Misty soon came over and congratulated her in-laws. Ash was obviously very excited, hopeful to be getting a baby brother. He did feel strange, however, that his sibling would come after the birth of his own son.

"I know, and I'm sorry if I took too long but to make it up to you, you can come along with me and Mrs. Utonium when we go shopping between the universes for each other. I know it would be treating you like a little kid, but that, I would say, makes up for the time I should have been pregnant. So, are you ready to go to Townsville?"

"Duh!"

Minutes later…

"Hello again Karen!"

"Hello Delia, hi Ash!"

"Hello Mrs. Utonium and congratulations on the baby. Mom told me all about what happened."

"Thanks Ash, so how is Gregory doing?"

"He's doing well, starting to walk. He loves playing with Pikachu."

"That's nice."

"So, now can we go? Nine months pass very quickly nowadays!" Delia says, wanting to seize the pregnancy.

**Chapter 2: Pre-Prenatal Checkup Pregnant Playfulness**

2 months and 26 days later…

"So Mom…" Blossom starts asking.

"What's…?" Bubbles continues.

"For…" Buttercup follows.

"Dinner?" Blossom finishes, as she and her sisters soared into the room, to help set the table.

"Oh, hi girls! Tonight, we are having lasagna with beef, spinach, peppers, and mushrooms. Is that all right with you?" A glowing Mrs. Utonium responds. You see, Delia and Karen gained somewhat large pregnant bellies for mothers entering their second trimesters, from their oft-massive cravings, but Karen's was much more unusually larger at this point.

"Sounds delicious!" Her husband answers, having just come upstairs from work.

"Hi sweetie, mmmwah, and thank you. How was your day?" Karen says, kissing her husband.

"Fine, how was yours?" Isaac asks, sitting down to eat.

"Great. The baby has been a little wild, but after getting home from shopping with Delia, I decided to take a nap. Whenever I needed something, the girls were right there to help." Karen says, putting dinner on the table. For all but one day, Karen, still teaching kindergarten, has been on maternity leave, wanting to enjoy her pregnancy 24/7. However, she did promise her students that she would visit once a month during the pregnancy, and visit them again with her newborn on their first day of 1st grade. As for Delia and her television show, the network agreed to tape only two episodes per week. The other days were set aside for anything involving the upcoming arrivals.

"Mom, this is delicious." Buttercup truthfully says.

"Thanks Buttercup, and all of you for being there for me today."

"You're welcome. We just don't want you or the baby to end up hurt."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Their mother says, as she looks down at her already empty plate. "Wow did I shove down that lasagna! Izzy sweetie, could you please pass it down for seconds?"

"Sure, Keanie-baby!"

"Honey, we've been married for almost 8 months. Why are you still calling me that?"

"Because, well first, it's a pun on Beanie Babies, and second, well, with you being so beautifully pregnant…"

"That you're talking both to me and our unborn child, I get it. Very clever sweetheart."

"Thank you. I knew you would agree."

About a half hour later…

"Hey girls, want to come with me to get some dessert?"

"Nah, it is OK."

"Alright then, bye girls, I'll be back in about an hour. I love you!" Professor Utonium says as he closes the door.

"Bye honey, love you too! You know, I am a bit exhausted. I think I'll call it a day." Karen says, smiling at her swelling tummy. Not much later…

Ain't it good  
Ain't it right  
That you are growing in me  
Here tonight  
My moods are swinging  
I crave the foods that I like  
(I like I like I like)

Mmmm

Kick me gently  
if you have to  
take it easy  
Don't you know

That I have never been big like this before

Baby baby  
Kick me gently  
if you have to  
take it easy  
Don't you know  
that I have never been loved like this before

Karen sings, lying down in bed, whispering to her internal baby a pregnancy-themed version of "Rock Me Gently" by Andy Kim.

"Mom, can we ask you something?" Blossom says, slowly walking into her parents' bedroom.

"Sure, what is it?" A concerned Mrs. Utonium asks.

"Can we feel your belly?"

"Sure, but the baby isn't kicking."

"It's OK; it is just that, well ever since you told us you were pregnant, we've been worried that you'd be uncomfortable if we felt the swell of your belly, so we've been afraid to ask. It took until tonight because, well, as our first mom, thus, the carrier of our first unborn sibling, we think you look beautiful, and we don't want to anger and/or disappoint you."

"Aw, that's so sweet. As for the big round thing that used to be my stomach, I do not think I am supposed to be this big this early in my pregnancy. You know Blossom; you did the right thing by being so polite and waiting, and then asking very nicely. In addition, you and your sisters can never disappoint me, and haven't yet."

"Thanks. So does that mean we can?"

"Of course. HEY BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

"YAY!" Her other daughters scream, quickly arriving in her bedroom and begin to feel her stomach.

"You know, Mom, when we first entered Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, we were only a few days old. You were already so motherly, that we now feel that you have been our mother all our lives. We love you Mom." Bubbles explains.

"Awww, I love you too! Get over here and hug your kindergarten teacher turned mother! You and your father are the greatest people I have ever met in my adult life. In fact, let go for a minute, I have to do something... There, your all access passes to your little sibling."

"C'mon mom, you didn't have to take your shirt off!" Bubbles, slightly yet surprisingly disgusted exclaims.

"So I guess that means you don't want to have a strong signal to talk to the baby and have a smooth ride on the belly it fattens? In addition, it was getting a little warm in here. After all, I did wear a black shirt, and, I just love showing off my belly!"

"OK, we get it, thank you!" All three girls say, hugging their pregnant mother.

"Oh girls, I'm home! Where are you?" Isaac calls with a big bag of sweets.

"Daddy! What is for dessert tonight? We were upstairs with mommy and the baby."

"I see. How is this for a cake? They call it the Chocolate Explosion, with all of the chocolate you can imagine. It even came with two ice cream forms of it, with all of the stuff they could not fit onto the cake." Isaac explains.

"So what's on it?"

"Let's see… the cake has milk chocolate ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, candies, waffle cone, brownies, chips, shavings, sprinkles, fudge, icing, doughnuts, whipped cream, and coated cherries. The first ice cream is dark chocolate, with dark chocolate versions of everything above as mix-ins, and the same for the second, but white chocolate."

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolate. How many packages did you actually get?" Mrs. Utonium says, finally getting down the stairs.

"Two, because we all know we're going to want more. Isn't that right, honey?"

"Yes it is Izzy! Mmmmwah!"

5 minutes later…

"Wow, this cake is delicious, and so is the ice cream!" Bubbles says, with chocolate all over her face.

"Thanks Bubb, except you've got it all over your face. Honey, isn't your, and Delia's for that matter, 2nd trimester checkup tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes it is. I'm so excited to see my little baby!"

"I'm sorry, but, what's a trimester?" Bubbles asks, with a clean face.

"Bubbles! That is such a stupid question!" Buttercup interrupts.

"Buttercup, apologize! Well Bubbles, a trimester is a 3-month period. In a pregnancy, where there are 3, they classify many of the agonies suffered by the expecting mother, and the features visible in the developing baby."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Sugar cup, can you cut and scoop another portion for me, please?" Karen politely asks.

"Sure!" Blossom and the Professor respond.

"I'm sorry Blossom, I meant for your father to get it since he was closest. I forgot that you were actually made from sugar."

"It's alright Mom. Well, hey, when you make another of your delicious tacos, you do not even have to strain yourself to reach the pantry! Just use Buttercup's head!"

"Hey! Mom, tell her to stop!"

"No, that's what you get for teasing Bubbles. Besides, Blossom was trying to connect the mistake I made to a similar situation. I thought it was a good joke. Makes me even gladder I married into this hilarious family."

"Mommy, earlier, the girls and I were talking, and… we want to stay up all night!" Bubbles interrupts.

"Why?"

"We want to spend more time with you and the baby. Maybe even come with you to the appointment tomorrow, and everything else you do with Ash and Mrs. Oak."

"I could see someone's excited for the arrival!" Professor points out.

"Aren't we all?" Karen adds, smiling.

Meanwhile, at the Oak household…

"So, Delia, isn't your 2nd trimester appointment tomorrow?" Samuel says, in his resurfaced, younger body, holding hands with his pregnant nude wife while watching My Sister's Keeper on DVD on their couch. 

"Yeah, with Karen at like noon, why, do you want to come with me? We finally get to see our babies for the first time." Delia says, with her other hand on her stomach.

"I'd love to see and learn about my baby, but I promised Rowan I'd help him with research on these new forms of Rotom."

"Oh, that's too bad." Delia says, turning off the movie, "You know, how about we play a game of Truth or Dare?"

"Fine with me, but you gets to go first." Sam says, accepting her challenge.

"So, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I have two, one on behalf of our little baby. First, the baby dares you to have actual sex with me, every night until (s)he escapes my uterus. After, the dare will be lifted, and you'd be free to decide on the bed activities."

"I was planning to anyway, but go on…"

"Go grab the cell phone we rarely use."

"OK, done. Now what do you want me to do?"

"I dare you to prank call Johanna."

"Interesting… OK I got her on."

"Hello? Who is this?" An unsuspecting Johanna asks, after getting up, breaking off her make out with her recently reunited husband.

"Um, yeah, hi, this is uhhh… Dr. Nursey from Planned Parenthood. I am calling you regarding your daughter Dawn, and her recent visit. Yeah, let's just say you're going to be a grandma sooner than you expected."

"You're not serious, are you?" A worried Johanna says.

"Why would I joke about stuff like this? According to these readings, she might be having twins!" Professor Oak says, before hearing Johanna hang up.

"I personally think that was a little rough, don't you think?" Delia says lying down on the couch armrest.

"Probably, but getting back to the game, I dare you to tell me at least 3 secrets that you haven't told Ash about your pregnancy with him. I know I was there for you and Derek, but the potion is slowly giving back the memories."

"First, Derek loved how my belly swelled, which apparently became genetic. We conceived Ash after a vacation packed with amusement parks, which we planned to, since pregnant women could not ride roller coasters. My weirdest craving with Ash was an olive and artichoke quesadilla dipped in curry-flavored guacamole. Finally, OK, Derek bought me an alternately colored Staryu the day I found out I was pregnant. 38 week later, my baby bag caused me to gain 45 pounds. One day, Starek was showing off its Rapid Spin, and got out of control. I tried chasing her, but Ash slowed me down. Losing Starek really saddened me. When I was in labor two days later, I saw what looked like it on the side of the road, but we were going too fast for a better look. Going home in the rain, with Ash and I in the back, I swear I saw an alternately colored Starmie in the same spot. I was going to take it, but with Ash, I was not sure if I would have the time to continue training it. The next day, it was gone so I secretly released it just in case. I never told Ash about Starek's existence. But Misty's Staryu and Starmie have sort of taken its place."

"I actually remember most of that, but you still fulfill the dare. How about we go to bed now and start fulfilling part of mine?"

"I insist!"

**Chapter 3: Trimesters with Triplets**

The next day, at the doctor's office…

"Hello there Karen, girls!"

"Delia! Ash! So, how'd the rest of your day go?"

"You know, it was the usual, sex, meal, baby, meal, movie truth or dare, sex, and bed."

"Well for us, yesterday was pretty monumental. The girls finally had the guts to ask to feel the swell of my belly and introduce themselves to their baby sibling. You would not believe last night's delicious dessert, which I will explain later. Back to the baby, what are you planning on finding out, quantity or gender?" Karen explains, as the two compare belly sizes once again.

"We just want healthiness of both me and the baby's. Sammy and I already discussed we want a complete surprise. Ash over here wants to know the gender because he has been waiting so long for his little brother. What about you?"

"I don't know, I think whatever the doctors spill, I'll be fine with, but hopefully not both gender _and_ quantity. We discussed it while we played with the kids last night, Isaac, the girls, and me. So Ash, I have to ask: how is Misty dealing with all of the time you've been spending with Mom, instead of battling at the Gym, and doing your share of Gregory work?"

"She hasn't been saying much, but I could tell she isn't that happy. That's why I've let her enjoy me in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

"Mrs. Utonium, Mrs. Oak, Dr. Babbineeneo is ready to see you now. Have you decided on which of you is going first?" Dr. B's secretary says.

"I am." Mrs. Utonium responds as all six enter the doctor's room.

"Hello again girls, and nice to see you. Wow did you two try your best to continue keeping your fetuses healthy! Your bellies are even more noticeably bigger than the last time I saw you! Karen, what do you want to know today?" Dr. B says, putting on her gloves, and reacting to the unusually big bellies of her patients.

"Health and whatever you spill." Karen says, getting onto the bed.

"OK then, Karen, if you could just step on the scale and your health check will begin."

After a half hour, the test was finished, and after gathering the results in her office, Dr. B returned with the ultrasound.

"I have your results, and it looks like you have gained 63 pounds, have normal blood pressure, strangely eaten healthy, gotten some exercise, and have not been smoking, drinking, or taking any sort of drugs. Now if you could just get ready for the ultrasound, you can see your baby."

"Dr. B, the weight gain, is that normal at this point in a pregnancy?"

"With you, to tell the truth, you might need to continue that gain. So are you ready to see who has taken up residence in your uterus?"

"Sure…" Karen says, unsure what her doctor meant of the first part.

Minutes later…

"Karen, look at what we've got here! I know with your very swollen stomach it is hard to see them but you're in for a surprise!" Dr. B says, identifying three heads on the screen.

"Dr. what do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not! Karen Utonium, you're 3 months pregnant with very healthy triplets!"

"Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, Tri, TRIPLETS?!?!?!?!?!?" A surprised Karen reacts, so shocked it takes her nine tries to scream out one word.

"Mom, congratulations!" Her daughters say as they fly over to their mother as the doctor puts the ultrasound machine to the side.

"Thank you girls. Since you don't know which babies you've been neglecting, you can go over and say hi to all three of them while we wait for Delia to finish." A giddy Karen, now mother of six, declares.

30 minutes later…

"OK Delia, you're all done. Your results, you have gained 41 pounds. Other than that, you are very healthy. The package you are carrying is healthy as well. Per your wishes, I kept the ultrasound session short, and gave a very vague term for what kind or how many humans you are carrying. Oh, and Karen, considering you wanted more details, here is a copy of the sonogram to show your husband." Dr. B explains, very quickly.

"Thank you, and see you next time."

"Well Karen, congratulations. How do you feel knowing that you are carrying three times as many children than originally thought?" Delia asks, with her swollen stomach rubbing against Karen's bigger belly, to bounce off each other (very lightly) to compare sizes, and to make it easier to feel the other's belly.

"Excited as all hell. Ash, if you do not mind, could you take the wheel? I want to sit with the girls to conjure up the perfect way to break the news to Daddy."

"Heck, why not?"

**Chapter 4: Prego Chat**

Later…

"Daddy, Mommy has to talk to you." The Powerpuff Girls say in a whiney tone, moping as they walk into the house.

"What's wrong? Is the baby OK?" A concerned Professor asks.

"Baby? I'm not having one!" Karen says, sounding depressed and angered as she begins to bake her daughters chocolate almond cookies.

"You're not? Are you saying you miscarried? But you look so preg…" Professor Utonium worries.

"I'M HAVING THREE!" A suddenly perky Karen says, quickly taking out her camera to capture her obviously shocked husband's reaction.

"Keanie-baby, we are having triplets! Oh wow!" An excited Isaac says, pulling his pregnant wife in for a smooch.

"Yeah. You should have seen the look on your face when I told you. Actually, I have it right here!" Mrs. Utonium says as she shows her husband the picture she took of his reaction, while taking out the sonogram.

"So I guess the girls were involved in this as well?"

"Yep, of course. They came up with the idea."

"That was well thought out. You did a great job, girls!"

"Thank you." They answer, as they hug their mommy's belly, taking a break from taking over the baking.

"Hey _mom_, how about the five of us go upstairs and, _celebrate_?" Professor says

"Which five? Which ways of celebration do you mean, sex, or belly feeling?" Karen asks, confused.

"Oh, right, eight. Belly feeling of course, the sex won't come until tonight!" The Professor remembers, and then dances at the thought of having sex with his pregnant wife.

"Um, HELLO? There are six kids in the room, all under 16, and half of them are not born yet! Watch your language dad!"

"Sorry, but can't a man say anything to show his love for his pregnant, beautiful wife that's rated PG-13? So, babe, may I help you up the stairs?" Isaac responds.

"Not yet. I first have to call Delia and tell her the results!"

At the Oak household…

RING RING! RING RING!

"Don't worry Delia, I'll get it. Stay right there."

"No, I'll get it. It's probably Karen calling to tell me about the success of her telling Isaac about the triplets." Delia says, getting up from the bed, completely nude, after probably having some sex with her husband.

"Hi Delia!"

"Karen! How did it go?" Delia says, still nude, holding her swollen stomach.

"It went perfectly, just as we planned. What are you doing right now?"

"Sammy and I were just having some celebratory pregnancy sex, in honor of you. You know, I have not checked my mail all day. How about we take this conversation to online Chat?"

"Well thank you, I think, but OK, see you there!"

_ProfUtoluvr3 (Karen) has signed on_

_ Prgrsagen (Delia) has signed on._

_ ProfUtoluvr3: Wut do u wana do 2morrow?_

_ Prgrsagen: I wus tnkn I com ovr 2 ur hous, sho u a game I lernd about._

_ ProfUtoluvr3: What game?_

_ Prgrsagen: It is called Nude Pregnant Supermodel; it is where expecting mothers take pictures of each other, posd. Sumtyms, other fmly mmbrs take pics of the mama 2b. Is gud to look bak on wen u want to remind urself of ur prgnncs. It's great to play, espeshlly wen it is the nite be ure du, or u keep playng til z caried packge sez so."_

_ ProfUtoluvr3 :)_))_ fun & productive. OK lets do it! _

_ Tallbranes has signed on_

_ Prgrsagen: Hu's that?_

_ ProfUtoluvr3: Sara Bellum, Mayor Newman's assistant. A cpl of wks b4 we found out of r pregnancies, wen Isaac prfctd z potion, z 1st cstmr was the Mayr & it workd. Ever since, he's bin datng hr, & z rlationshp has blossmd._

_ Tallbranes: U must b Delia Oak, Karens prgnnt frnd._

_ Prgrsagen: Yes I m_

_ Tallbranes: So how r u 2 & z babiz doin?_

_ ProfUtoluvr3: Vry gud. I found out 2day Im havin triplets!_

_ Tallbranes: Wow! Congrats. Wel I hav relationship nus of my own 2 tel u: Dennis popped the q lunch 2day! Were getng maried! Tel Newt hes changd r livs, & we thank him! Cnsidr dis ur invyt!_

_ ProfUtoluvr3: Congrats & thank u. Wenz z weding?_

_ Tallbranes: Z 2sday after Memorial Day. We were actually planng z weding b4 he popped z q, but were eitr havng z wedng b4 o aftr u 2 pop._

_ Prgrsagen: I c, thats very thoughtful of u 2, 2 put r babies b4 ur own wedng. R zer kids in ur futur?_

_ Tallbranes: Ya! Iv always wantd 2 b a mom! Wel, weve got more planing 2 do, so, ta!_

_ Tallbranes has signed off_

_ Prgrsagen: Karen, Is it just me or did we sound like illiterate Germans?_

_ Prgrsagen: R U there?_

_ ProfUtoluvr3: Ya, z babis wer kickng, & we posted it on YouTube. O G-d we do sound like that._

_ Prgrsagen: OK… well, Sammy wants to kis z baby sum mor so I ges I'l () 2 ya l8r._

_ Prgrsagen has signed off._

_ ProfUtoluvr3 has signed off._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the Ketchums…

"Sweetie, could you take over for me with feeding Gregory? I realized I haven't checked my mail in a while."

"Sure."

Misty goes into their bedroom and logs onto Gmail (her name: Gregosmama). She finds she has one new mail from PipPipHooray (Dawn), titled HELP! It reads…

Misty, May, Ash, Brock, Drew, Max, Tracey, Zoey, Gary, Ritchie, I really need your help.

My mom keeps yelling at me. She thinks I had sex with Kenny, let alone unprotected, and now she thinks I am pregnant, possibly with twins! THIS IS NOT TRUE! NONE OF IT IS! She says she got a call from a "Dr. Nursey" from Planned Parenthood, where she "learned" all of this, but has not looked for evidence that I might be. She does not believe Kenny or me. I have no symptoms, nor have I taken tests, or gone to a PP building. You will see that I am available for chat. PLEASE! I need someone to talk to about this!

Misty clicks on PipPipHooray and clicks chat.

_ Grego's mama has signed in._

_ GeoGiant has signed in_

_ TheRose'sHotThorn has signed in_

_ PipPipHooray has finally signed in_

_ White&Pokénerdy has signed in_

_ Friend of Viridian Spark has signed in_

_ PipPipHooray: Who is Friend of Viridian Spark?_

_ FriendofViridianSpark: I look like Ash & have many similar Pokémon…_

_ Grego's mama: Ritchie! Long time no talk! Now getting back to business, has your mom called the building?_

_ PipPipHooray: No, but she is so irrational right now that she will not listen to me. I have a feeling Dr. Nursey does not exist, and this is a prank gone horribly wrong._

_ GeoGiant: Who would do something like that?_

_ White&PokéNerdy: Well, I have heard that pregnant women love to pull pranks on people._

_ Grego's mama: I think I know who might have done it_

_ Everyone else- Who?_

_ Grego's mama: Remember the last time we talked, I told you that Delia and her friend found out they were pregnant on the same day?_

_ PipPipHooray: Misty, it was a man's voice! It could not have been Delia, or Karen!_

_ The Rose's Hot Thorn: That means it could have been their husbands! Dawn, did your mom say if the voice was an old man's voice?_

_ Grego's mama: Actually May, after taking Professor U's potion, Professor Oak's voice is now more like a 40-year-old man's voice._

_ PipPipHooray: That must be why the prank was so easy to pull! Mom has not seen or talked to the Professor since the wedding, but does know about Delia's pregnancy! Well, since she grounded me and cannot show them to her, Misty, bring Sam and Delia to my house, so my mom can know the truth!_

_ Everyone has signed out_

"ASH! We are going to visit your mother! She and the professor got some splainin' to do to Johanna!"

45 minutes later…

DING DONG DING DONG

"Ash, Misty, Delia, and Samuel? Delia, you look great! Wow someone found the fountain of youth!"

"Thank you!" Sam says.

"Oh god, IT WAS YOU WHO SAID MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT? I THOUGHT SHE WAS LYING TO ME, BUT SHE WAS RIGHT! DAWN PLEASE GET DOWN HERE! I'M SORRY!"

"It's alright mom! Thanks Misty, you were a great help, and yes I understand your guilt Professor."

"Told you your prank went too far!" Delia says, elbowing her husband hard, as the family boards Charizard.

"Dawn, I have to talk to you about something else. For the last day or so, I've sort of been a hypocrite."

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Remember, soon after you came home from your journey, winning the Grand Festival, your father came home from his? Well, of course, we had a bit of catching up to do in bed. We thought what better gift to give you then something you have wanted all your life but never had the chance to. What I'm trying to say is; I'm 2 weeks pregnant!"

"Mom, congratulations! Therefore, this whole thing blew out of proportion because you let your hormones take over! That explains everything! Thank you for apologizing and creating my little sibling! So are you going to join Karen and Delia with their activities?"

"Not every day. I do not think I am pregnant enough, or far enough along. Anyway, ever since your Grand Festival victory and your father's return inspired me to become a contest coordinator again, and team up with you, I am going to enjoy this pregnancy by continuing with what I do best. In addition, when we travel, I think you are mature enough to take care of me when I need it. Now that you know, what are you hoping for, a brother, or a sister?"

"Sister. Oh, this is so exciting; I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"I know. Now, let's say, in about 37 weeks, your father had gone on a business trip days earlier, and I go into labor in his absence, you'd know what to do, right?"

"No need to worry Mom, no need to worry. Wait, I have to tell everyone the big news!" Dawn laughs, hugging her mother, and then running back upstairs and logging back into Gmail.

_(I was right) PipPipHooray has signed in_

_ Red Sugar has signed in_

_ Blu Nice has signed in_

_ Green Spice has signed in_

_ Grego's Mama has signed in_

_ The Rose's Hot Thorn has signed in_

_ The Rose's Hot Thorn has signed out, content w/ results of previous conversation_

_ Grego's mama: Hi PPG! Hey Dawn, so how does your mother feel now that she knows the truth?_

_ (I was right) PipPipHooray: Like an excited hypocrite!_

_ Grego's mama: What do you mean…?_

_ (I was right) PipPipHooray: Wait for it…_

_ (I was right) PipPipHooray has signed out_

_ BigSis2B has signed in_

_ Grego's mama: Johanna is pregnant. Oy vey!_

_ Grego's mama is away right now, she fainted._

_ Blue Nice: Hold…_

_ Green Spice: On…_

_ Red Sugar: Please! _

_ Red Sugar Blue Nice and Green Spice have signed out and TVilleHeroes has signed in._

_ TVilleHeroes: Congratulations!_

_ BigSis2B: Thanks, and tell your mom that Ash's friend Dawn congratulates her on the triplets._

_ ProfUtoluvr3 has signed in_

_ TVilleHeroes: Mommy!_

_ ProfUtoluvr3: Congrats, thank you and sorry Dawn (I heard about what Delia did). Oh, and BBB, dinner will be ready in 15-20 minutes._

_ BigSis2B: Thanks Mrs. Utonium. Now I will know, to some degree, how Ash feels._

_ EggHolderinShip has signed in _**A/N: It is PenguinShipping. Did you see March of the Penguins? Who carries the egg****_?_**

_ BigSis2B: Kenny, sorry Delia dragged you in2 the situation._

_ EggHolderinShip: It is ok DeeDee. I heard about what happened afterwards, and judging by your new username, it looks like I will be in the hospital in about 38 weeks. Congratulations._

_ BigSis2B: Thanks. Whoops! Looks like someone's at the door, and my parents are having some fun in bed, so I am the only one left. _

_ BigSis2B is away_

_ Grego's mama has regained full consciousness after her husband helped her, making out with her._

At the Platitz door…

"Hello, who's there?" Dawn says, opening the door.

"Hey girlfriend!"

"Kenny! What a surprise! Are you taking me somewhere special?"

"Maybe…! So where's your mom, I want to patch things up, and maybe have my first glimpse at my sibling-in-law."

"Mom, someone's here, he has to talk to you about something."

"I'm coming. Oh, Kenny, hi. I'm sorry about what happened, it's just…"

"It's OK, and I've come up with a way for you to make it up to me. First, you let Dawn and I feel your swelling belly each day, considering that you know Dawn and I are getting serious, that you treat me like family. Second, when I propose to Dawn, at the right age, we move in together the next day. Third, and finally, once Dawn and I are married, you allow me to impregnate her when we want, which can be as early as hours after we say our I dos."

_ EggHolderinShip has signed out, so he can go out on a date with BigSis2B _

"Deal. Have fun Dawn, and don't forget to say goodbye to your sibling before you go."

"Already did. If you could just sign me out of chat, that'd be great." Dawn says, hand in hand with her boyfriend.

"Will do. Aw, teen love, reminds me of us when we were their age. So, can you believe it's been 28 months since you've been home?" Johanna says, hand in hand with her husband as she goes to fulfill Dawn's wishes.

_ BigSis2B has signed out, so she can go out on a date with EggHolderinShip_

"It's seemed like longer, actually. Want to go back in the bedroom?" Jack Platitz says, with his right shoulder occupied by his wife's head.

"Of course, I'm so exhausted after having to waste my time scolding Dawn because of Sammy's prank." She says, in the process of her husband carrying her honeymoon style into their bedroom.

Back on the computer…

_Grego's mama: Might as well start on dinner…_

_ Grego's mama has signed out_

_ ProfUtoluvr3: You know girls; we do have something to talk about at dinner…_

_ TVilleHeroes: Yeah, we know. We forgot that Christmas is next week & we have not discussed gifts. Do you want to know why? You are carrying them! You got pregnant cost-free & in 6 months, they will be bursting from your uterus & exiting through your vagina. We think they are the best gifts we will ever get (next to any future pregnancies)._

_ ProfUtoluvr3: Well, that is very thoughtful of you girls, & it sounds like the food is ready. Which one of you wants to help me downstairs?_

_ TVilleHeroes: We all do!_

_ TVilleHeroes and ProfUtoluvr3 sign out._

"Good evening ladies!" Professor Utonium says.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hey daddy indeed." Mrs. Utonium says before sharing a kiss with her husband.

"So, our first dinner as a known family of eight. What are we having?"

"Fried Baby Shrimp, Boiled Baby Corn, Steamed Baby Carrots, and Roasted BBQ Baby Back Ribs. The Baby pack, just like what I am carrying!"

"Mom, you got that from Full House!"

"Not all of it but yes, I did. So Izzy, there's so much more we have to tell you!"

"Like what?"

"OK, first, Mayor Newman finally proposed to Sara today! Their wedding is the day after Memorial Day. She thanks you for everything you've done for them." Karen says.

"That's great! Anything else?"

"Yeah! Ash's friend Dawn was the victim of an attack by a pregnant hippo critter!" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, you mean hypocrite!"

"Karen, what does Bubbles mean by Dawn being an attack victim?"

"OK, Sam and Delia did this prank call on Johanna, Dawn's mother. Johanna did not know about your potion, or about Delia's pregnancy. Sam claimed he was Dr. Nursey, from Planned Parenthood."

"Dr. Nursey, huh, that's a perfect prank name!"

"You're missing the point. "Dr. Nursey" claimed that Dawn paid a visit to the PP to take a pregnancy test. He then called Johanna with the so-called results, claiming Dawn was indeed pregnant, possibly with twins. Naturally, Johanna then punished and scolded Dawn. That was before sending a dire email to her friends that it was a complete lie, and they all talked about it in chat. Misty figured out it was them, considering she was the only one of the active chatters who followed Delia's pregnancy. Dawn ordered Misty to bring Sam and Delia to Sinnoh. When Johanna realized her mistake, she apologized."

"And your point is?"

"Johanna is pregnant too!"

"Wow! That is what I would call a hypocrite!"

"I know, right? Well, now that we're going to have three times the burden, I've started to think ahead, you know, to after birth."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Well, I was thinking about babysitters. What if we wanted to go out alone one night? What stranger would want to take care of newborn triplets, and receive low pay? I mean, the money we're going to spend is going to skyrocket!"

"That's true. Well, we have a lot of time to think about that."

"Actually, no you don't!" Blossom says.

"Blossom, what could you mean! We have six whole months!"

"What I mean is, considering they're our siblings, and even though we're only turning nine, our superpowers will come in handy. What we are saying is that we will be their babysitters! They'll probably be very comfortable around family."

"Good point. I like that idea a lot. You are hired! Are there any incentives that you ask for?" Karen says, pushing her empty dinner plate away, and then putting her hands on her big belly.

"Just a $15.79 increase in allowance per hour. The others we're not sure of." Buttercup says.

"I see frugal superheroes! Deal! So, now that we're done eating, who wants to go upstairs?" Isaac says.

"We do!" The sisters-to be shout.

"I can't!" Karen says, pointing to the reason.

"Mom, we'll fly you up! Well, as best we can, considering, even though we have superpowers, the constant eating and that three other people are growing in you makes it more difficult."

"I understand. But before we start on baby celebration, I have to go make a call."

Meanwhile, at the Oak household…

"Sweetie, can you make me another couple of burgers?" Delia asks, with her plate spotted with melted cheddar cheese.

"Sure, what's another two going to do, I mean, you've already had three."

"I know, but I'm sooooo hungry!" Delia whimpers while putting her hand on her belly

The phone rings, and Delia picks it up.

"Hi Delia, it's me Karen. I heard what you and Sammy did to Johanna, and I am very disappointed. You shouldn't do something like that, even if you are pregnant."

"I know, but Sammy is the one who chose the subject after I told him to prank call her."

"Oh, I see. So how was dinner?"

"I'm still eating. How was yours?"

"Fine and I told Newt what happened afterwards."

"And that is?" A confused Delia asks, as she receives her two cheeseburgers.

"Sammy was right. There is a pregnancy in the Platitz household."

"Really? Glameow, pregnant? How can that be? Dawn always has her Pokémon in their Poké Balls!"

"NO! It is Johanna!"

Delia spits out her food at the news. "What? How did you know?"

"Dawn told me through chat! I mean, it makes sense, considering Jack was gone for 8 years, they had some catching up to do. If we're young enough to get pregnant, Johanna definitely is."

"True, very true. Well, I guess you have to go, so I will let you. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." Karen says as she hangs up. "Girls, it's time to fly me up!"

**To Be Lengthened?**

**Chapter 5: Happiness Hospital**

Delia and Karen loved to play with their unborn babies, continuing to eat giant meal portions, and play games, especially "Nude Pregnant Supermodel"; Johanna joined them once or twice a week until Delia and Karen's final month, when she was there every day, gaining the same pregnant eating habits as her best friends. Dawn became much attached to her mother, as Ash and the PPGs were. The Platitzes became very ecstatic when Johanna learned she was carrying twins. Moreover, this got Johanna thinking that maybe Sammy was predicting her pregnancy, instead of giving fake results for her daughter.

All family of the expecting mothers were so excited for the upcoming arrivals that they could not help but feel the swelling bellies. Delia, who gained 86 pounds during her pregnancy, and Karen, gaining an understandable 128 pounds during her pregnancy, went into labor at the same time. They had been shopping for groceries when their uteruses broke open. Coincidentally, they were right next to the water, and across from the cantaloupe (that was how round but half the size of Delia and Karen's stomachs were) when this happened. Luckily, instead of having the pregnant Johanna have the stress of driving two other pregnant women to the hospital, Isaac and Sammy had joined them on shopping trips after their wives reached 30 weeks, to help them move and just in case they did go into labor.

"Congratulations Mrs. Utonium, you gave birth to three surprisingly very healthy baby boys, weighing in at an average of 7 pounds 3 ounces."

"Thanks doctor. I'm so happy that my babies are finally here, and shocked that not one of them are suffering any health problems that would ruin this fabulous moment, knowing that I'd have to leave one of them here." An exhausted Karen says to the catcher of her handsome boys, who now are all clean and ready for holding. Karen and Delia both went through relatively smooth deliveries, Karen averaging only 16 minutes per baby's birth after three hours before she got one out.

"Congratulations mom. I think the name of the oldest boy should be Boris." Blossom said holding the first baby who traveled through Karen's near-anal canal.

"What a dumb name, Bloss. It sounds like a name for an old person, like the grandfather on those two shows where the older Pickles kid sounds a lot like me." Buttercup said, holding the youngest boy.

"OH?" Blossom said. "You think you can think of a better name? I'd like to see you try!"

"Yeah," Buttercup said smirking. "Let's name this one Bruce."

"And you mocked the name Boris." Blossom rolled her eyes.

Buttercup stuck her tongue out. "Hey, Bubbles, what name do you want that one to have?"

"Stop calling the boys _that one_, they're _people_. Not things!" Bubbles said. "Let's name this cutie Benny."

"First of all, people technically _are _things, but anyway, want to know what I just realized?" Blossom said.

"What?" Buttercup, Bubbles, Karen, and the Professor ask simultaneously.

"We mean, besides the fact that I'm _already_ starting to act like a mom!" Bubbles realizes separately.

"All of their names start with the letter B, like me, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Blossom said.

"Oh, yeah." Buttercup said. "They do."

"Well Karen, congratulations. You are going to be a great mom, to non-super powered kids in addition to ones with powers, I mean. Speaking of kids, Dennis and I have something very special to announce." Sara says, giggling, holding the hand of her clearly somewhat taller husband.

"Sara, you're pregnant?"

"Uh huh! I just found out this morning!"

"Congratulations! Who knows how tall their creation will be, stuck with the Mayor's midget height, or Sara's stereotyped basketball player height!" Blossom says, wondering which genes the Newman baby will inherit.

"So, Karen, honey, when shall we start preparing for _our_ _next_ baby?" Isaac says, nudging his wife.

"OK, Isaac, sweetie, I love you, but I just gave birth to your first natural child, triplets no less, and, you're already planning on getting me pregnant again in the near future? You have to be kidding me! I mean, I had the greatest time of my life being pregnant, _but_ we should first spend a year or so getting to know the newborns we have, love them, and spend time with them. You know what I mean, don't you?" Karen says, getting angry.

"I…I… didn't mean now but, aw come on!"

"Girls, you know what to do!"

The new big sisters start shooting the laser out of their eyes at their father for the comments he made.

Meanwhile, across the room…

"Congratulations, it's a girl." the doctor handed the baby to Delia, who is smiling at her son, daughter in law, and the one who helped the most, her husband.

"Congratulations Delia, she looks beautiful. I cannot believe I am going to be back here in only three months delivering my babies." A very pregnant Johanna, even at only about 31 weeks, says surrounded by her family, and Kenny, whose relationship with Dawn has gotten quite serious.

"What should we name this beautiful baby girl?" Professor Oak asked, smiling at his hardworking wife.

"Ash, what _should_ we name her? She is your sister after all, and I sort of owe it to you." Delia asked, looking at Ash, who is holding Gregory.

Ash walked over. "Well, I wanted to have a little brother. I even had the name picked out."

"What name would that be?" Delia asked.

"Jordan." Ash revealed.

"Okay, her name is Jordan Denise Oak." Delia said, kissing the forehead of her newborn daughter.

"But Jordan is a boy's name." Ash said.

"Actually, Ash, Jordan is a unisex name. Take for example, American Idol 6 winner Jordin Sparks, or even fellow singer Jordan Pruitt." Professor Oak said.

"Ohhh, I see." Ash looked at the baby girl. "Hi Jordan. Aw, you are so cute! Soon, Mommy, Daddy, I, and your sister-in-law will teach you all about the world of Pokémon!"

"Ummm, Ash, I have got to talk to you about something. Let's just say, that within the next year, we won't just be back here for the birth of Johanna's twins…" Misty says, in a slightly worried tone, with her hands behind her back.


End file.
